barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Merliah
:"I'm a surfer from Malibu. I'm also half mermaid! I dig hitting the waves & hanging with my BFFs - human AND mermaid ones!" :—Merliah describes herself in her scrapbook. Merliah Summers is the protagonist of Barbie in A Mermaid Tale and Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2. She is the last Barbie character to be voiced by Kelly Sheridan. She is 16 years old in the first movie. Story Merliah was born as a half-human and a half-mermaid. She was born in Oceana, an underwater kingdom. When she was just a little baby, her mother, Queen Calissa, gave her to her Merliah's grandfather, Break, so she will be protected from her evil sister, Eris who wants to take over Oceana. When she was growing up, Brake thought Merliah couldn't handle the facts. He said to Merliah that her parents died when she was a baby. She has two friends named Fallon and Hadley and the trio loved to surf and Merliah was one of the competitors of the team Malibu. When she was 16 years old, she was always winning at any surfing competition, and that's why she is nicknamed as Queen of The Waves. When she was in a surfing contest when her hair unexpectedly turns pink and can breath underwater, and she was surprised to hear a pink, sparkly dolphin named Zuma talking. When she got home, Brake told her the truth about her past, but she doesn't believe it. But when Zuma tells her that her mother was alive, she comes with Zuma to Oceana, but just to see her mother to change her back to just a "normal" girl. Over the course of her adventure, however, she starts to accept her mermaid half. ''Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2'' In Oceana, the residents were celebrating Merliah's one-year anniversary of her arrival to Oceana. In the human world, with support from Break, Hadley and Fallon, Merliah was competing in the annual Surf Invitational at Laguna Beach. Merliah and her biggest suring rival, Kylie Morgan from Australia, were very competetive with each other. In the competition, Fallon came third place, Kylie was second, and Merliah was first. The next part of the competition would see Kylie, Merliah, Fallon and their friends going to the World Championship Surf Invitational in Australia. Snouts came to see Merliah, so she went with him to tell her mother about the surf meet. Calissa showed Merliah her see shell, and Merliah watched her mother's memories of her first Changing of the Tides Ceremony. Calissa explained that to make merillia, a mermaid in the royal family had to sit on a throne in the city of Aquellia. Then, they must recite an ancient rite. At midday, they would be able to make merillia. Calissa wanted Merliah to see the ceremony, but Merliah considered the World Championship Surf Invitational to be more important. After an argument, with Merliah refusing to go to the ceremony, she left her mother, who was heartbroken. In Australia, Kylie won the first round of the World Championship Surf Invitational. However, at one point she kicked Merliah off of her surfboard, and it caused Merliah to do a handstand while she surfed. When they returned to the shore, everyone ignored Kylie, even though she won. A group of people went to interview Merliah about her handstand, and she was even picked to be a model for a surf gear company by its founder, Georgie Majors. Their first photo shoot took place that night at a luau. While Merliah was modelling, she had to take off her magic necklace because it wasn't made by Wavecrest. She gave it to Hadley to keep safe. Meanwhile, Kylie was told by Alistair, an evil fish, that Merliah's necklace gave her a magical advantage. Kylie decided to listen to him and steal the necklace while Hadley was busy. Kylie went to the deepest trench to the ocean with Alistair, while Merliah, Hadley and Fallon looked for her necklace. In the ocean, Snouts witnessed Kylie being trapped in Eris' whirlpool by Alistair. With Kylie inside, Eris was freed. Snouts went to Merliah, who was still looking for her necklace hours later. Merliah could sense that the ocean was in danger, so she followed Snouts to the whirlpool, hoping she would be back in time for the final part of the surf competition. Merliah tied a plant around her waist and went into the whirlpool that Kylie was in. Kylie was freed, but the plant tied around Merliah wasn't strong enough to pull her out. Kylie and Snouts helped her to climb out, and the whirlpool disappeared. Kylie told Merliah that Eris had gotten out of the whirlpool. Merliah explained to Kylie that Eris is her aunt, and she would have to stay in the Oceana to stop Eris, so Kylie apologized to Merliah for steal her necklace and tries to give it back to her, but her mermaid tail turned into legs and Kylie loses the ability to breathe underwater, and Merliah decided give her necklace to Kylie to prevent her from drowning and Kylie decided to stay and help. Queen Calissa was at Aquellia preparing for the Changing of the Tides Ceremony with mermaid ambassadors from different oceans. Eris found them and made their worst nightmares come true, so Calissa could no longer swim, and she sunk to the bottom of the ocean. Merliah could sense that her mother was in trouble, and met up with Zuma. They found Calissa, and Merliah and her mother apologised for their misunderstanding. Merliah, Zuma, Kylie and Snouts were unable to lift Calissa from the ocean floor even when working together. Merliah decided she would sit on the throne in Aquellia instead of Calissa, and lose her legs forever to save her mother and Oceana. In Aquellia, Merliah and her friends got past Eris’ henchmen, large evil fish named Stargazers, and saved the ambassadors. After getting Eris away from the throne, Merliah sat on it and recited the rite for the Changing of the Tides Ceremony. Unfortunately, because she had no tail due to Kylie having her necklace, nothing happened. Kylie stopped Eris from hurting Merliah and gave Merliah back her necklace. She quickly became a mermaid again and was able to reflect one of Eris’ nightmare spells back at her. Once the ceremony was performed, Queen Calissa and the ambassadors’ nightmares were gone. Merliah gave Kylie the necklace to wear so she could breathe underwater. Alistair pretends he wasn’t working with Eris at all, so one of the ambassadors considers making him a pet. Everyone notices Eris, who’s worst nightmare came true: she had legs, and would have them forever. Eris was locked away somewhere secure by the ambassadors, and they left. Merliah felt sad that she would never be able to surf again, but she was supportive of Kylie anyway. They went back up the surface to watch Kylie compete. Kylie wanted to give Merliah back her necklace, but Calissa and Merliah decided she should keep it because she helped to save the ocean. Merliah told her mother she wished she could still change back so she could show a new trick to Kylie. Suddenly, with just those words, Merliah was able to become a human again. Merliah was overjoyed and Calissa told her that, because the ritual at the ceremony transforms a mermaid into her fullest self, Merliah’s fullest self was clearly both human and mermaid. Merliah got to surf in the final stage of the competition, but because e she was able to make Merillia, she became distracted and lost to Kylie. When Kylie was being rewarded, Georgie Majors offered to make her a surf gear model beside Merliah. Kylie decided to share her trophy with Merliah, because she felt that it was special to be a part of something big. They held up the trophy together, and were cheered on by the hundreds of people in the crowd. Personality Merliah is a brave, nice, and a strong type of girl. She was a half-mermaid person and she can breath underwater. She was also friendly to anyone, even when she didn't seem to know them for so long. Appearance In General Merliah is an American teenager. She has a heart shaped face, and naturally tanned skin from spending most of her time in the sun. She has blue eyes and long blonde hair. When she came of age, her hair gained pink highlights when it came into contact with water. Barbie in A Mermaid Tale Her Swimsuit Her swimsuit has the color combinations of hot pink, orange and white and it is a two-piece suit. She has a strap bra with pink, short bottom. She wears a pink necklace that was given by her mother when she was little. She sometimes wears a sleeveless blue top with a hoodie on the back and she wears orange flip-flops. 'Her Mermaid Disguise' When she tries to be a mermaid, she has to disguise like one. She wears a fake mermaid tail with the colors deep purple and sky blue. Her bra's color matches the tail. 'Princess of Oceana' After she was tranformed, she now a real mermaid. Her tail color is pink and orange, just like her swimsuit. The tail also have flower designs on it and the bra has a flower on it, too. The bra only have one strap on the right and she wears a crown that matches her tail. She wears a new white and pink necklace given by her mother. Her hairstyle changed, it was now long and curly. Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2 ''' Her First Swimsuit, In Malibu' Her two-piece suit at the surf competition at the beginning of the movie is similar to the one she wears in the first movie, except for the fact that this one is violet with another type of flowers printed on it. It also has flowers on the straps; she wears the magical necklace that lets her turn into a mermaid. 'Her Second Swimsuit, In Australia' In Australia, she wears a two-piece suit of many colors, mostly pink, but also blue and yellow. She's sometimes shown wearing her magical necklace. 'Princess Of Oceana, After The Transformation''' The bra is identical to the one of her second swimsuit, but it's sparkly. Her tail has a a sparkly violet belt with a golden brooch. The colors of her tail are pink and yellow. Gallery 1268524243_1.jpg|Merliah surfing with her friends 505131_1291537493786_500_277.jpg|Merliah with Snouts Barbie-in-a-mermaid-tale-2.png|Merliah as she will appear in Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2 9x3gyehbunfxxz3tlog.png|Merliah with pink hair 440122_1278613782882_500_273.jpg|''"Am I crazy?"'' MT-Epic-fail-for-Mattelz-barbie-movies-24786520-1024-576.png|Getting the Celestial Comb Merliah-as-a-mermaid-barbie-movies-12433880-640-352.jpg|Merliah as a mermaid Barbie in a Mermaid Tale Part 5 8 HD2.jpg|Getting the Celestial Comb Barbie in a Mermaid Tale Part 6 8 HD5.jpg Barbie in a Mermaid Tale Part 7 8 HD2.jpg Barbie in a Mermaid Tale Part 7 8 HD9.jpg|Merliah getting her new magic necklace from Calissa Barbie in a Mermaid Tale Part 6 8 HD7.jpg Barbie in a Mermaid Tale Part 2 8 HD.jpg 493669_1288967133008_500_281.jpg|Returning to Malibu 1268524243_3.jpg|Merliah and Zuma swimming barbie-in-mermaid-tale-barbie-in-mermaid-tale-13479958-720-576.jpg|Merliah showing the merpeople of Oceana Calissa is alive Little-Merliah-barbie-in-mermaid-tale-13479971-672-368.jpg|Merliah as a baby merliah-merliah-15743281-332-415.jpg|In her disguise tail Barbie-in-A-Mermaid-Tale-barbie-movies-11390518-640-352.jpg Barbie-in-A-Mermaid-Tale-barbie-movies-11390624-640-352.jpg Barbie-in-a-mermaid-tale-Ivi-Adamou-barbie-movies-23339670-928-569.jpg 492624_1288722537102_500_281.jpg|Merliah and her mother 135991 1278252228338 480 300.jpg|Merliah, Fallon and Hadley Merliah-barbie-in-mermaid-tale.jpg|Merliah turning into a mermaid for the first time AOwopwKt.png|Merliah clutching her necklace barbie 3.jpg|Merliah swimming with Zuma to Oceana Barbie-in-a-Mermaid-Tale-barbie-movies-9761528-1553-1059.jpg Barbie-in-a-Mermaid-Tale-barbie-movies-9761542-1566-1056.jpg Barbie-in-a-mermaid-tale-barbie-movies-10121622-569-480.jpg barbiestill1.jpg|Merliah and Zuma iqQq575lK5GBGHN6Qlk9q8s1BFZ.jpg Mermaid-Tale-barbie-in-mermaid-tale-13817994-1555-1132.jpg MT2-Am-I-epic-enough-barbie-movies-28781361-640-360.jpg|Merliah posing Merliah-mermaid MT2.jpg|Merliah in mermaid form in MT2 Merliah as a doll 61OyZPY6HaL. AA1500 .jpg|Merliah in her human form in MT1. 81csUDNqxPL. AA1500 .jpg|Basic doll with the necklace in MT1 61rJPsQeTPL._AA1095_.jpg|Merliah in her mermaid form in MT1 61073dwFJiL._AA1500_.jpg|Merliah in her human form again in MT2 71hW5KleH-L._AA1500_.jpg|Merliah in her mermaid form again in MT2 7180rw07YwL._AA1500_.jpg|Basic doll again in MT2 Category:Barbie heroines Category:Princesses Category:Barbie in A Mermaid Tale characters Category:Barbie heroines Category:Mermaids